Today's optical libraries have low performance, with access times of 10s of seconds to a minute or more. While optical drives allow fast random access to data on a disc, the overall random access performance is limited by the media move time and drive initialization times. The latter limitations means that today's optical systems are largely designed for slow tier operations.